Eu sei
by sangozinha
Summary: Bem...Em uma festa de halowen, muita coisa pode rolar...one short para marcar esse dia, ano que vem eu trago uma de terror...


-Não agüento mais!!!Você não confia em mim!

-Você não me da motivos para confiar!

-Cansei...Está tudo acabado!

-Como?

-Isso ai...Não agüento mais você!

-Acho que essas palavras deveriam ser minhas...

-Sua...Bruxa!!

-Se eu fosse bruxa, você já seria um sapo!!!

-Esta acabado!

E então dois corações partidos se vão para lados diferentes.

...Eu sei...

...Mas em uma festa de hallowen muitas coisas podem acontecer...

-Sango, você tem que ir!

-Mas não quero Kagome!!

-Você tem que supera-lo...

-Por que? é injusto!

-Sango, levante agora!!

A menina obedeceu a mais velha, se levantando mostrando os doces olhos castanhos manchados de dor, marcados com lagrimas...

-Vem...Nós vamos te arrumar.

Depois de meia hora a antes desesperada se encontrava pronta. Usava um vestido azul marinho com um "espartilho" preto em sua cintura, com longas mangas que cobria até mesmo suas mão mas que era aberta nos pulsos dando mais movimento, o vestido longo caia cobrindo suas pernas com uma grande fenda ao lado mostrando suas belas pernas com uma sandália de salto preta onde duas tiras pretas davam voltas e mais voltas em sua perna. Em seu pescoço encontrava-se um colar onde uma tira lhe cobria o pescoço com um pigente de estrela prata. Seus cabelos castanhos estavam presos em um meio rabo com algumas mechas vermelhas feitas de papel crepon, sua franja caia no rosto emoldurando o rosto bem pintado com um forte lápiz preto a contornar os olhos, uma sombra azul, e batom vermelho nos lábios. E por fim, mas não menos importante, usava um grande chapel pontudo na cabeça.

-Agora sim, parece a minha Sango!

-kagome, Rin...Prometem não me abandonar na festa?

As jovens fantasiadas de vampira e de fada respectivamente abraçaram a jovem bruxa.

-Prometemos...-disseram juntas

A festa bombava... Por todos os lados haviam, caveiras, abóboras, múmias e todo os tipos de fantasias existentes, mas nem todos da festa estavam felizes...

-Miroku! Não é para ficar assim!

-Eu não consigo...

-Também, foi terminar com minha irmã, por uma briga boba!

-Mas ela tava desconfiando de mim!

-E você dava motivo!

-Você não entende Kohako...

-Você que não entende! Você acabou com a minha irmã!

-Que tao vocês pararem de brigar?

-Eu já vou...A Rin acabou de chegar...

-Meninas...Vamos embora...-repetia Sango.

-Para Sango! Olha eu vou lá falar com o Kohaku e já volto, fica com a Kagome...

-Rin!

-Kohaku!!

-Meu amor...-beijando a namorada...

-Como ta minha irmã?

-Péssima...E o Miroku?

-Péssimo...

A festa rolava, inutilmente os amigos tentavam reanimar os amigos, o que era impossível.

-Cansei de você Miroku! –fala Inuyasha

-Sango, eu vou dar uma volta...-fala KAgome

-Mas!-diz Miroku

-Mas!-diz Sango.

Mas eles não deram atenção, e saíram de perto de seus amigos...

-Eu não agüento ficar aqui sozinho...

-não quero ficar sozinha...

Sango então levantou e foi para o jardim da escola que estava decorada com um Miroku também...

A menina andava de um lado para o outro, quando escuta a música que começava a tocar.

Eu sei, tudo pode acontecer  
Eu sei, nosso amor não vai morrer

-Claro...Para minha benção essa música tinha que começar a tocar!

Vou pedir ao céu, você aqui comigo  
Vou jogar no mar, flores pra te encontrar

Já de um outro lado do jardim...

-Essa música...sango...

Não sei porque você disse adeus

Ambos começaram a andar para uma árvore onde tinha um balanço;

Guardei, o beijo que você me deu

Sango põem a mão no balanço.

Vou pedir aos céus, você aqui comigo

Miroku põem a mão no balanço.

Sango sente algo em sua mão

Vou jogar no mar, flores pra te encontrar

Miroku sente o balanço mais macil.

You say good bye, and I say hello  
You say good bye and I say hello

-Sango!

-Miroku!

Ohohoh  
Yeah yeah

Os dois se encararam por mais um bom tempo até que voltaram a falar, só que juntos.

-Me desculpa!!-gritam juntos

-O que??- de novo

-Me desculpa!!-de novo...

Pararam e sorriram.

-me desculpa...- pediu Miroku

-eu que tenho que me desculpar...

Não sei porque você disse adeus  
guardei o beijo que você me deu

-Eu que fiz uma super besteira...

-Eu não confiem em você...

Se encararam...

-Volta para mim?-pede Miroku...

-Mesmo sendo uma bruxa?-pergunta

-Você não é uma bruxa...Se não...Eu seria um sapo a essas horas

-o sapo mais lindo...

-Mesmo?-pergunta sorrindo

-Aham...-sorrindo ainda mais.

vou pedir ao céu você aqui comigo  
vou jogar no mar flores pra te encontrar

-Me da um beijo?

-Eu não sempre dou?

you say good bye and I say hello  
you say good bye and I say hello  
ohohoh...

Se beijam lentamente até a música terminar.

De longe os amigos observavam o recém casal.

-Só esses dois para conseguirem tal romance numa festa de hallowem...-comenta Kagome , todos concordam com ela, e voltam para festa deixando o casal aos beijos.

Fim...

Pois é...só uma fic curtinha para marcar o dias das bruxas...

Beijoks!


End file.
